Kingdom Hearts: Moonlit Knight
by GAU28
Summary: Rewrite: Kingdom Hearts: Live Love and Other Strange Things. To begin again...one must halt that which is failing... When Usagi finds her world falling apart, due to one's misguided actions, she must now find a way to save her's, and everyone's worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**(I'll wonder if anyone even remembers this story…well, I did, and I've finally decided to redo it, and finish it actually. I've had this story planned out for many years, but I never found time to finish it…now, after reading it, I've come to the conclusion that I need to re-write a lot of this story…so I'll start again from scratch, and this time, finish the story.)**

**Prologue: Loss**

Golden hair, trailing down her back in twin streams, flowed behind her as she walked with a bright smile on her face. And why would it not be? A good life, a good boyfriend, good friends, all things seemed to finally come together for one Tsukino Usagi. Her blue eyes shined as the people around her bustled, going about their daily lives…Alas, as most scholars and children of Earth will tell you. Some good things do not last…

Her eyes suddenly shot upwards as a flash caught her eye. Dark clouds moved overhead, looking as if they rolled across the sky. It was unlike anything Usagi had seen before…or at lease what she never wanted to see again. An ominous feeling, a strange and foreboding power filled her senses, causing her heart to quicken…something was amiss.

"_To begin again…one must halt that which is failing…_" a dark voice spoke softly, away from all the mass confusion of everyday life and all that he saw as incorrect stood a young man, black hair wild and untamed, apart from his usual well groomed attire. A black cape blew from his shoulders as his eyes pierced the ground, looking for his target. As gold caught his eyes he released a wicked smile, one that didn't seem to fit against his hansom features. Raising his hand to the sky the dark clouds seemed to swirl around the point where he stood atop Tokyo's radio tower.

Usagi's eyes shot in that direction, the dark feeling she was getting seemed to be coming from that area. Sadly…there was no time to react as suddenly around her she heard the screams of nearby people. Running, trying to get away, but from what, Usagi could not see.

And then she saw it…Piercing yellow eyes that seemed to hold no emotion, a body that continually moved, falling over itself as it crawled, low to the ground, attacking those it came across. Usagi took a step back as she watched in horror. People were disappearing, and hearts seemed to be taken from those people…Not knowing what else to do she ran, ran as fast as she could through the streets towards the tower. If she could get there, if she could stop it…Tapping her communicator she pressed the "call all" button.

"Calling all Senshi, All Senshi come in! Danger! Please answer me!" there was no answer…the communicator was black. Usagi felt tears in her eyes as she looked to the ground, closing her eyes. She continued running…she needed to get away…but how.

"No! No stop, go away!" a voice was heard in front of Usagi as she stopped, opening her eyes in shock as she saw one of her friends before her.

"Naru-chan!!" she shouted in fear, but it was too late…The brown haired girl fell backwards, into an alley…all that was heard was her scream as the black, shadow-like creatures into the alley. Usagi felt the tears falling down her face. Looking up she saw the tower closer now…and beside it stood a large creature…one Usagi was sure would be the end of her.

The creature was large, skin as black as night with hair that seemed to move wildly, like snakes. It's large, yellow eyes stared down at her, its face showing no emotion. Usagi took a step back out of fear as the Darkside reached down, its hand quickly wrapping itself around her small frame. Usagi screamed and struggled…but tears fell down her eyes…

_Perhaps there's no point in struggling…I'm sorry Mother…Mamoru…everyone…_ she began to cry as she awaited her inevitable end. But with her eyes closed, she heard a voice…one hauntingly familiar that cause her to look up instantly.

"Did I scare you, dear Usako-chan…?" Usagi saw the face and couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Mamoru, his dark eyes wild and haunting. His wicked smile plastered on his face widened as he saw Usagi trying to figure out what was going on, "Usako did you think I would harm you?" he asked softly, jumping from the tower to the shoulder of Darkside, walking down the arm towards its hand. The hand released her slightly, now holding her in the palm of its hand as Mamoru came to its wrist, standing there watching the girl.

"Mamo-kun…" she spoke softly, falling to her knees as the tears continued to fall. The scream and yelling as the monsters tore through the city could still be heard as Usagi fell over crying, her face in her hands, refusing to look at Mamoru. Mamoru smiled softly, his face returning to what he used to be as he watched the girl crying before him.

"Usako…This world is far too dark for us" Usagi looked up at those words, her eyes red from crying and what little make up she wore running down her face.

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" her voice was soft, on the verge of more tears it cracked, showing how scared she truly was.

"Look Usagi" He dropped the pet name, his voice becoming ominous and serious, "Look out at the world before you. Crime, drugs, all these things are not fitting for the world we were to create…a world where we and everyone…where our daughter, can live in peace." Usagi gasped softly as Mamoru turned to her, his eyes dark once more. Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything he continued, "I was given an opportunity Usagi…the opportunity to purify this world in the only way it could be done, by destroying all that is dark and evil in this world!" He outstretched his hands, laughing as he did.

"…P-Purify?"

"Yes Usako, Purify!" he laughed once more, "To rid this world of evil so that we can rule it in the way that we were meant to…with love" He looked to her and smiled softly, "The Heartless shall destroy all evil souls in this world…and once they have had they're fill, they shall leave us in peace…Usako…this is for the best…"

"…The best…" she spoke softly, staring at the darkness she was standing on. She looked up at Mamoru, her tears beginning to fall harder, "Naru-chan! Naru-chan, who wouldn't hurt a living soul, was attacked by those creatures! How is that purifying?!"

"All men have evil in there hearts Usako" he spoke, causing her to gasp once more, placing a hand on her mouth as she choked back more tears, "those who accept there darkness, those who acknowledge such darkness will find a place in our world…those who do not fear the darkness, those who use it for good, those are the ones who shall be spared."

"Destroying one darkness…and filling it with another?" she asked softly. Mamoru said nothing as he smiled a dark, wicked smile.

"Nothing comes without sacrifices" Mamoru turned to her and began to walk in her direction, "Come! We must await our kingdom!" he said loudly, reaching out to her. Usagi stood and stepped back, shaking her head vigorously. Mamoru stopped, standing at the edge of the hand, still reaching out, "Usagi…come with me, think of what we can do together!'' he said, waiting for her to take her hand.

Usagi's mind raced at the thought of what she was to do. Maybe…maybe he was right…a world without darkness…was this the world she was to rule…no one knew what it looked like before Chibi-Usa will be born…Usagi looked at Mamoru, his cape billowing out behind him as he waited for her to take his hand. His eyes were their normal color, but the darkness deep inside them was something Usagi couldn't ignore. She loved him…he was her soul-mate…but would her soul-mate do this? Could she love a murderer? Usagi's right hand began to lift, moving slowly towards the young man before she stopped, closing her eyes as she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Mamoru" she spoke softly, "…I loved you" was all that came as she leaned backwards, falling from the hand of Darkside. She heard Mamoru call out her name and she smiled. If this would return him to the Mamoru she knew…the Mamoru she fell in love with…then she would be happy with that. She closed her eyes, awaiting the impact of the earth…

………It never came….


	2. Chapter 2

**(Alright then, glad to know some people remember this story, I'm going to keep them coming so that way I can eventually get to the point of where I left off. There will be differences from the original story, as you could tell from the first page. Anyway, time to begin again.)**

**Chapter 1: Outer Realm**

A sweet sent surrounded Usagi's senses as she heard the sound of birds chirping overhead. A breeze blew across her face as she opened her eyes, squinting at the bright sun overhead. Tickles ran across her body as Usagi felt another breeze blow past, causing her to sit up and look around. A gasp escaped her mouth at what she saw.

"What…is this place?" she asked softly, her eyes scanning the area. The sun shown softly against the green field she now sat in, flowers as far as the eyes could see, and then some. A butterfly flew past her face, landing atop her nose for a moment, making her giggle. It was then that the memories of before filled her mind; the screams, the creatures as black as night…and Mamoru. Usagi looked to the ground as a tear fell down her cheek; wondering if this is perhaps where one goes when they die.

"_…Serenity…_" the voice filled the air, causing the blond haired woman to look up in recognition; she had heard that voice before. Standing slowly on wobbly legs she began walking in the direction the voice was carrying her. In the distance she saw a Gazebo, simple in design with six wooden beams acting as pillars around the wooden structure. Usagi watched it get closer as she walked; a figure sitting on a bench on the far side of the Gazebo caught her attention.

"Mother?" she spoke softly. This was the deciding factor. If she was here…then that meant the worst possible option for herself…she had died, and this was now to be her resting place. She smiled sadly to herself; if she was now gone then she couldn't think of a better place to spend her immortal afterlife. As she entered the wooden structure Selenity looked up at her daughter entering as she smiled a soft, sad smile.

"Welcome, child" she spoke in a soft, angelic voice. Usagi stopped and stood before her mother, looking up as tears once more threatened to fall.

"…Mother…am I…dead?" were the only words to leave her mouth. Selenity watched her daughter in confusion before smiling softly.

"If that is how you feel…" as the words left her mouth Usagi felt herself grow colder, her skin became pail as she closed her eyes, a feeling a dread coming over her. Selenity placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, watching as she visibly became better. Usagi opened her eyes fully and stared at her mother.

"Where…am I? What is going on?" she asked softly, her mind trying to comprehend what could have happened. Selenity smiled sadly.

"The world we once knew…once protected…has been taken by the Heartless…dark, evil beings that feast on the hearts of all" Usagi was confused for but a second before she gasped in recognition. Those creatures…the ones Mamoru was controlling… She felt the tears falling before she began to sob, her mother quickly holding her as Usagi cried onto her shoulder. Selenity knew very well why Usagi was crying, and it only hurt her more, knowing that she had lost her love to the darkness.

"Usagi…now is not the time to cry" she spoke softly, but not unkindly. Usagi pulled away slightly, wiping at her tears as she looked up at her mother, her eyes red from crying, "All hope is not lost…There is one who can return the worlds to their former splendor" Usagi's eyes brightened slightly at the news.

"Who?" she asked as Selenity smiled as she pointed out to the sky, beyond the Gazebo. Usagi turned and gasped. There, out in the distance, was a large doorway. It seemed to gleam with a light from the inside, wishing to be released. But she could also feel a strange sense of darkness emitting from the doorway. Usagi turned to her mother with worried eyes.

"The one who can open the door…" was all she said as she, along with the field began to disappear, "I will send you my daughter, to the lands of the Outer Realm, worlds that did not join the Sliver Millennium Alliance. It will alter your form as well as your powers…But I feel that you will be able to overcome such obstacles. My dear daughter…do you accept my wish?" Usagi nodded without a second of hesitation. She would give her life if it meant that she would be able to safe her world…her friends…and Mamoru.

"My beloved daughter…remember this well…find the one who holds the key…" as the worlds filled her ears, Usagi felt herself fall into slumber.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Usagi's eyes fluttered open as she found the worlds around her slowly come into focus.

"I think she's waking up" a voice spoke to her right as another grunted in response. She heard footsteps and the sounds of a door opening and closing before she felt the warmth around her.

She was in a bedroom, and an expensive looking one at that. Red seemed to be the theme as she noticed that the walls were covered in a pin lined wallpaper as well as the bed she was now laying in was draped in red fabrics. As she attempted to sit up a hand gently pushed her down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…you took a nasty bump to the head" a voice spoke. It was female, and from the sound of it the girl couldn't have been much older than she was. Usagi looked over to see a smiling face as her hand reached up to move a strand of her short black hair from her face.

"Where am I?" she asked softly, surprised at how weak her own voice sounded. The girl smiled sadly and began to speak as she fumbled through a pouch that was on her hip.

"Traverse Town…Now drink this" she said as she produced a flask full of a greenish liquid, "It'll help you get better faster" Usagi nodded dumbly, willing to take anything if it would help her. Being unable to do it herself she was glad when the girl uncorked the flask and held it to her mouth. She could smell the horrible smell rising up to her face as she slowly opened her mouth, the cool liquid running down her throat. It took all of Usagi's willpower not to gag, but even then she left a muffled noise come from her throat. The girl giving her the potion giggled lightly as Usagi finished it.

"Yeah, I probably should have warned you…it doesn't taste very good." Usagi coughed lightly as she began to feel the potion working. Already parts of her body that felt pain were now becoming smoother, the pain receding. She sat up slowly, and this time the girl didn't stop her. Usagi shook her head lightly as she looked at the girl in front of her. Her clothing suggested she was a warrior of some kind. With the armguard and the assortment of weapons she saw on her legs inside twin pouches on either side. She smiled lightly, nodding her head.

"Thank you…Miss…"

"Yuffie, and that's all you'll call me, no Miss…Well, you could call me the Great Ninja Yuffie, but I suppose Yuffie will do fine." She grinned slightly as she took a step back, allowing Usagi some more room. Usagi couldn't help but smile at the girl's antics, but the pain in her heart was too great…too much for her to laugh. Usagi sighed and looked down, finally noticing she was no longer wearing her normal clothing but a simple white sleeping gown, "Oh yeah" Yuffie began as she chuckled, "We had to change your clothes, since they were so beaten up…whatever you went thought girl it must have been bad…And those clothes, they were too big on you too…" Usagi looked up at Yuffie with confusion. Her clothes were too small, how was that possible? Her clothing had fit fine just hours before she was sure of it. Looking down Usagi saw her hands…but at the same time they weren't. Her legs were smaller, her arms were shorter. She was…lacking, in other areas more than before as well. Usagi looked to Yuffie, fear evident in her eyes.

"What…happened to me?" Usagi asked softly. Yuffie was confused as she cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean? You look like a normal fourteen year old girl to me?" Usagi gasped at this. That couldn't have been right. She was seventeen…she had defeated Chaos at that age…she and Mamoru were…She stopped, her mind returning to the words her mother had said. "_It will alter your form as well as your powers…But I feel that you will be able to overcome such obstacles._" Usagi closed her eyes and released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

_I must have changed to this form due to my mother saving me…_ she looked again at Yuffie and smiled through the pain she was feeling.

"Yes, of course you're right…I'm sorry to have worried you"

"Not at all, I wasn't worried, girls are better healers than boys, look it up!" the sixteen year old ninja replied, a hint of pride in her voice. Usagi nodded as she removed herself from the bed, feeling herself stumble as she attempted to steady herself. Yuffie was by her side in an instant, helping her steady herself. Usagi smiled at the girl as Yuffie began to lead her to another room. As the door opened Usagi found herself in a room that truly contrasted the other one. Like opposite sides of a coin this room seemed to be using the color green as it's theme…either that or yellow. Usagi wasn't at liberty to decide. She looked around the room and found another girl standing in the room, looking at the bookshelf with interest. At the sound of footsteps the girl turned and smiled.

"Ah…The girl is awake I see" Usagi watched the girl…no, a woman. The woman was slender, with a form fitting pink dress that seemed to widen slightly as if reached her legs. Her brown hair was done in a long braid and her green eyes seemed to sine with an inner light. Innocence, Usagi recognized almost instantly.

"Yeah, she just woke up, dunno much about her though" Yuffie said, looking at Usagi as she led her to a chair. Usagi realize she hadn't introduced herself and blushed at her bad manners.

"…Forgive me, I am Tsukino Usagi" The brown haired girl nodded and smiled, bending down to meet her at eye level. Usagi found herself irritated slightly at the fact that she was now shorter than this girl…not like she might have been any taller.

"I'm Aerith, please; make yourself as comfortable as you can" she straitened and looked to Yuffie, who was looking around confused.

"Hey, where's Squall?" she asked as she looked around. Aerith smirked and shook her head.

"Leon" she emphasized that word as Yuffie made a small noise, which didn't do unnoticed by Usagi, "Went to take a look around town. Maybe you should find him and tell him our guest had woken up" Yuffie nodded and smirked.

"Right, See ya" he saluted before leaving the room via another door, which Usagi assumed, led out. Usagi turned to Aerith, confusion in her eyes as Aerith looked to her, a smile still present on her face.

"Your probably have a few questions for me, I assume" Usagi nodded as Aerith sat down in a chair next to her, "Well then, I'll try and answer them."

"…Yuffie told me this was Traverse Town…But where is that…and I'm not even sure how I got here" Aerith nodded in understanding. Most people who woke up here hardly had any idea what had happened.

"To begin with, let me ask you a quick question. Do you remember the heartless?"

"…Hai" Usagi whispered in a small voice, looking to the ground as tears began to form. Aerith realized her blunder quickly and reached out, touching the blond on her shoulder. Usagi looked up at the sudden contact surprised. Aerith looked sadly at the girl before her.

"Forgive me…I did not mean to remind you of painful memories." Usagi smiled softly at the compassion she could feel radiating from this woman. Her smile was halfhearted though, even in the company as one as kind as her Usagi could not forget. Aerith noticed her pain and did not question anymore.

"Well…let me see…When a world is taken by the heartless, inhabitance who were lucky enough to survive due to strong hearts or a strong will are taken to the place of least resistance, in this instance, Traverse Town." Usagi nodded…able to get the gist of what it was she was talking about. So when her world was taken over by heartless, she was sent here. Aerith continued.

"You must have survived and ended up here. It was Cid, a friend of ours, who found you outside his shop. You looked worse for the wear but mostly alright, so he brought you to us. After cleaning your wounds and making you comfortable, we continued to watch over you, taking turns doing so. That was this morning, so you've been asleep for most of the day." Usagi nodded, looking out the window. It looked like it was dark now, which meant that Aerith was telling the truth. Usagi sighed as she let the whole situation sink in.

She now sat in a strange room on another world which she knew nothing about. Her world for all she knew was gone…or worse as she feared what had happened to her friends…her friends. Tears formed once more in her eyes as she thought of them. Would she ever see them again? She suddenly began to miss Makoto's cooking, and Minako's endless gossiping…she was even hoping to hear the sound of Rei taunting her or Ami telling her to study. But Usagi soon realized she wouldn't…and would never again. Tears began to fall once again, and Usagi feared that they might not stop. Aerith noticed this and quickly was at her side, taking the small woman-turned girl into a hug. Usagi didn't react at first before she finally wrapped her arms tightly around the brown haired woman, crying onto her shoulder as Aerith softly attempted to calm the girl down.

They stayed like this for a moment before Aerith's soothing voice brought Usagi's crying to a soft hiccup.

"There's still hope Usagi…don't worry, you'll see your home again I'm sure of it" Usagi seemed to brighten up only slightly at this news. Pulling away from Aerith slowly Usagi looked up; hope beginning to show in her eyes.

"Really?" Aerith nodded as a smile formed on her face, she was glad that the girl was beginning to cheer up, if only slightly.

"Yes…All we have to do is trust in the Keybearer" Usagi looked confused at this. _The Keybearer?_ She questioned in her mind, where had she heard that before? Her mother's words filled her mind once more as she looked up, surprised.

"_Find the one who holds the key…_" Usagi shook her head again, pushing the memory aside as she looked once more to Aerith.

"Where is the Keybearer?" Usagi asked as Aerith sighed, suddenly looking much older than she actually was. She looked to Usagi and smiled sadly.

"We…haven't exactly found him yet…" she looked almost comical as she said this, causing Usagi to look at her in slight shock.

"Then how do you know there is such a-" her words were cut off as a loud sound was heard as the door opened, appearing to be kicked open as an older boy, probably around eighteen or so walked in, carrying what appeared to be a boy. The older one had long brown hair that came to his shoulders and a scar that ran between his deep blue eyes. His dark pilot's coat was falling off of him, like he had been in a fight and his pants were slightly torn in a few places. He placed the other boy on a bed and sighed.

"You could have just waited for me to open the door you know" Yuffie spoke a few seconds later, clearly irritated. Usagi watched as the older boy, whom she assumed to be Leon, turned and glared at the young ninja before his eyes fell on her. He took a moment to recognize her before he nodded in acknowledgment.

"So you woke up…good" was all the boy had muttered before he turned once more to look at the boy. Aerith looked to Yuffie in confusion, knowing she wasn't going to get any answers out of Leon. Yuffie smiled as she held out her hands, which Usagi hadn't even realized she was holding behind her back. In her hands was a key, a large key which if Usagi didn't know any better she would have thought it was a sword. The blade of the Key was silver, with an inner gleam seeming to come from it. The hilt of the key was a rectangular yellow guard, with a black handle. Usagi gasped lightly at the key…it was beautiful.

"A beautiful weapon, isn't it?" Leon spoke from his position in the room, not even turning around to look at Usagi. Usagi said nothing as she turned her head in his direction, "The Keyblade…and this little punk is the one it chose?" He questioned more to himself than anyone else in the room. This caught Usagi's attention.

"Key…blade? So this boy is?"

"That's right" Aerith said with a smile, looking to the blond with hope seeming to shine brighter than it had before, "We found him…"

**(Wow…I combined two chapters into one for this one (Kind of)…which means I might get to where I left off quicker than I had originally planned…Anyway, I plan on having the next chapter out by next week (In theory). This is fun, because I'm actually retyping this story from scratch, using the original as a reference. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this everyone.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Continue hacking away at the pieces of this story…I can make it make more sense now! I'm excited! Anyway, I'm sorry about the delay, there was a lot of stuff going on, if you combine Thanksgiving, and getting a new job…but hey, the next chapter is here, so I hope you enjoy. Not too much is happening in this one, but don't worry, everything picks up next chapter!)**

**Chapter 2: Meetings  
**

"So then…who is he?" Yuffie's voice broke through the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the small group of four. Leon turned from his inspection of the boy to glance as her out of the corner of his eye, moving a stand of his shoulder length brown hair out of his face.

"I didn't get his name…" Leon muttered in response as he folded his arms lowly, one hand resting on the strange weapon he held at his side. Usagi finally noticed it, and realized it was something she had never seen before.

"Cause you were too busy trying to kill him…" Yuffie muttered, causing Aerith to gasp.

"Leon? Why would you-?" she was interrupted though as Leon, anger evident in his face, turned to face everyone.

"Because he's far too young" Leon's voice was cold, filled with venom, "how can we trust our survival on someone like this? He barely was able to stand after I tested him-"

"That's funny; you didn't look too good either…" Yuffie once again interrupted, sitting down in a large chair as she positioned herself in a mock thinking position. Leon turned on her and glared darkly.

"I didn't ask you're opinion…"

"Look, all I'm saying" Yuffie began as she sat up, returning Leon's glare, "Is that if he was able to almost take you down, then I don't think we have to worry too much"

"It's not that simple" The words left Leon's mouth and caused the room to fill with an almost foreboding air. All eyes were on Leon as he turned once more, staring at the boy beneath him. Usagi's eyes wandered the room and fell on the young man, almost studying him. He looked about fourteen; maybe fifteen, and to say he was older would be a stretch. Innocence seemed to be etched on his face, though the color of his eyes was uncertain Usagi had a feeling like she had seen this boy before. Her eyes traced his odd clothing, from the black hooded jacket to his red baggy shorts. Usagi was about to step towards him in order to get a better look, but was unable as Aerith placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him rest Usagi" was all she said as she made her way towards the window of the room, overlooking a large alleyway. There was a few more moments of silence as each member stood, looking at a different person or object. Yuffie, getting sick of the silence and seeing an opportunity to cause a bit of mischief, smirked lightly as she jumped up from the seat and moved quickly towards Usagi.

"You think he's cute huh?" she questioned softly in Usagi's ear before the blond even noticed she was there. Usagi let out a small squeal and jumped turning to face Yuffie fully, her face pink from both excitement and embarrassment.

"Wha-where did you get that?!" Yuffie just laughed and patted the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Now, now, calm down I'm only kidding" she smiled brightly as she walked away from her and towards Leon once more. The brunette, not even looking towards the two of them, made a noise that sounded like the mix between a sigh and a grunt. Aerith looked to Usagi for a moment before she stood, her eyes shifting over towards Yuffie and Leon.

"I'm going to visit Cid…" Aerith said, her voice soft and calm as Leon raised a hand, showing her that he had heard. Aerith sighed and made her way towards the door. As she passed she placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Usagi smiled lightly before Aerith turned, causing the smile to fall from her features. With the sigh Usagi sat back down, catching the glimpse of Leon for a moment.

"…Can I poke him?" was the question asked after a moment of silence, only to be followed by a cry of pain as Leon slapped Yuffie lightly on the back of her head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Face it, we're lost!" the loud, squawking voice shouted out as two figures walked down the street towards who knew where. The two had been wandering around for hours with little success, and it was beginning to get to the smaller member of the duo. This one short man with white feathers and a beak showed that this "person" was in fact a humanoid duck. On him he wore was appeared to be a regale outfit, a blue and gold ensemble with a hat that look like a sailors with a long zipper moving from the front towards the back. He straitened his blue and gold shirt, with two zippers which ran from top to bottom. Looking up at the other person, Donald glared at his larger friend.

"Aw, c'mon, it's not that bad, eh Donald?" the Dog-like man spoke, his deeper voice holding a drawl that was unable to be placed. Tapping his round metal shield, which was kept on his arm, lightly he hummed along with the tune he didn't really understand. The man's green sweater and black vest were covered in pockets, as were his brown cargo pants…even his shoes had pockets. Goofy smiled as he straightened his hat, and then looked out at the people in the First District.

"We've looked all over and not ONE person claims to be Leon…They know him sure, but no one seems to know _where_ he is…" Donald's voice seemed to get more irritated the longer he spoke, and with venom in his eyes he glared at each and every person walking through the First District.

"Well, maybe he's hidin' from us" Goofy suggested, looking thoughtful as he watched the people alongside Donald. They had long since stopped walking and were not standing (leaning in Goofy's case) by the wall near the Accessory shop.

"Why would he hide from us?!" Donald shouted, "We're trying to help him!" this coupled with Donald jumping up and down repeatedly was enough too successfully startle Goofy into falling over.

"Geez Donald…we just need to find Leon…It shouldn't take too much longer…"

"Did ya just say Leon?" a southern sounding voice asked from the two's right as they both looked over to see an older blonde man standing over them. Removing the toothpick from his mouth the older man scratched his nose lightly before leaning forward slightly, "Why are you looking for Leon?"

"We need his help" Goofy said as he stood; his customary smile on his face as he dusted himself off. The blonde raised an eyebrow at this as he stared at the duo with his bright green eyes. Placing the toothpick once more in his mouth he chuckled lightly, dusting his hands off of his white shirt and blue work pants.

"Well if you wanna find Leon it's not an easy journey. If he's not in town, then he's somewhere else" the words made the two hopeful for only a fraction of a second before both faces fell. Donald was the one to perk up first as he jumped up, poking the older blonde in the chest.

"That wasn't helpful at all ya Old Coot!" was all Donald said before the blonde gripped a hold of Donald's hand and lifted him up to look at the duck eye to eye.

"If you would wait a dang moment I was gonna tell you where to find 'im!" Donald fell into a very um-ceremonial position as the blonde dropped him, "and the name's Cid, not old coot, ya got that?" Donald nodded slowly as he stood, blushing lightly at the bruise to his pride. Cid nodded as well as he pointed behind him towards the entrance to the Second District.

"If you follow the path to the Second District, near the fountain is a doorway. Go in there and you'll find an alleyway. At the end of the alleyway is a grate. Open the grate and go through the sewers a bit and you'll find him." Both Donald and Goofy looked at each other and grinned. Saying a hasty thank you to Cid they both took off towards the Second District, not even taking notice of the brunette walking past them. As Cid watched them go he caught a glance of brown and pink before grinning, scratching his nose once more.

"Well if it isn't my favorite angel, how are you Aerith?" Aerith smiled daintily as she walked towards Cid, bowing in respect.

"I'm fine Cid, thank you"

"So that girl? How's she doin'?" Aerith smile faded somewhat as she thought back to Usagi, and how sad she seemed to be… Aerith looked up once more before speaking.

"She's awake. Her name is Usagi, and she's with Leon and Yuffie at the hotel right now" Cid nodded as he smiled, relief filling his face before, in an instant, it changed to a look of both fear and embarrassment.

"Wait, Leon's…at the Hotel?" Aerith nodded confused at the fearful tone coming from Cid's mouth. Cid swore loudly, turning away as he kicked the ground before turning once more to Aerith.

"I just sent two boys off to find Leon in the sewers!" Aerith gasped, holding a hand to her mouth.

"Were they the two that ran past me?" Aerith questioned as Cid swore again.

"Yeah! Dang it I gotta – Aw shi-" he was cut off from his swearing as he groaned in pain. In his hurry to run towards the two who had taken off he had failed to notice the stone steps leading upwards. Sitting upon the second step Cid gripped his knee as his face twisted in pain. Muttering curses that would probably make a sailor blush, Cid looked up, his eye filled with unshed tears.

"…Damn…age…" he swore again before looking Aerith in the eyes, "I sent them towards the Alleyway; if you hurry you can catch them, ok?" Aerith nodded and ran past, leaving Cid sitting by himself on the step. With a groan Cid looked behind him, seeing Aerith was already gone.

"No…Don't help me up, I'll be fine…" He muttered in a sarcastic manner, growling softly as he stood, stretching out his back, "Back on Hallow Bastion I could have handled fifty Heartless by myself, and now I'm taken down by a staircase?" he growled softly before he opened the door to his shop, disappearing inside.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"There!" the definite word showed that Yuffie was done with…whatever it was she was doing. Usagi's eye's opened from her half-sleep as she looked over towards the ninja girl. She was standing over the boy they had brought in, putting a few bottles away as well as a few bandages, "He should be fine now, you really did a number on him Leon" Leon grunted from another side of the room, causing Usagi to look over to him. From her spot in the large chair, she was able to see him leaning against the door, looking as if he didn't care about the well being of the boy…but something about his posture showed relief…maybe he wasn't as heartless as she had originally thought.

The groan was what brought her out of her thoughts, bringing her attention once more to the boy lying on the bed. The smallest movement, a light mumble and Yuffie's squeak of surprise, led to the realization that hit all of them at the same time…He was waking up.

"Wha-Where am I?" he spoke softly, his voice low and shaky, as if he were afraid of what had happened. Catching a small glimpse of Usagi before looking to Yuffie, he smiled softly.

"Kairi…" he spoke softly, looking at her as Yuffie turned around to the others in confusion, "I'm so glad you're ok?"

"…Um…" she turned to Leon, who shrugged as he waved his arm slightly, pushing her to say something, "Um, I'm not Kairi, I'm the great Ninja Yuffie!" striking a pose Leon groaned as Usagi giggled lightly. The giggled caught the boy's attention as he looked over to the blonde haired girl. Blue eyes locked with blue as they stared at each other. Not knowing what it was Usagi found herself unable to look away. The eyes held innocence, something that had seemed so rare until now. She smiled, despite all that had happened when looking at this flustered and seemingly naturally confused boy, she couldn't help but smile.

"You really did a number on him Squall" Yuffie's voice brought both the boy and Usagi back to earth as they focused on the hyper ninja again. The boy nodded before he looked over towards the door.

"It's Leon…" Leon's voice held a hint of irritation as he sighed, looking towards the boy once more, "The heartless were tracking you…so we had to take away your Keyblade…" Leon's movement caused the boy to jump up, ready to attack before he fell back into a sitting position on the bed, gripping his head in a moment of wooziness.

"You're the guy who attacked me!" the boy yelled out, once he was able to regain his senses. His voice was soft, yet outspoken, like someone who was trying to be tough, but really wasn't. The thought reminded Usagi of her earlier days as a Senshi.

"I was testing you…there's a difference" Leon said softly as he turned towards the boy fully, the gold and silver Keyblade in his hand, "Still…why would this weapon choose a kid…of all people?" there was a blinding flash of light as the blade disappeared from Leon's hand, only to reappear in the boy's, "Well…no doubt about it, it's your Keyblade…so it's your responsibility".

"My…responsibility?" the boy questioned as Usagi also looked over to Leon in confusion.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Yuffie asked suddenly, seeming to want to bring the focus of the conversation back to her. The boy smiled again.

"I'm Sora" Yuffie nodded as she pointed behind her.

"By the way, that's Usagi, she's kinda new here, like you, so you be nice ok?" Sora looked to Usagi once more, finding a small blush on his face. The fact that his face turned a slight pink caused Usagi to do the same. Usagi smiled, despite herself, and stood slowly.

"It's…nice to meet you" Usagi bowed respectfully, while Sora just grinned in an almost fox-like way.

"Nice to meet you too!" Leon coughed to bring the conversation back into focus.

"Now then…I think it's time we bring you up to speed…have you ever heard of a guy named Ansem?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Quiet Goofy" Donald's voice was irritated. Goofy hadn't stopped talking since they had left Cid's place about how nice the old man had been to tell about this place. Goofy smiled sheepishly as he muttered a soft "Sorry".

"So how do we get that thing open anyway?" Goofy asked as he looked to Donald after another three seconds of silence. Donald sighed, as it didn't seem he was going to have a quiet walk anytime soon.

"I dunno…I haven't seen it yet!" Goofy sighed as he looked around them. The alleyway was dark, hidden by a way and a building, Goofy wasn't sure what to expect from it.

"This place sure is spooky…" he said softly, his voice shaking lightly at the thought of things popping out to get him, Donald sighed.

"Oh Goofy…it's not like something's going to pop out and-" cutting him off a delicate, pale hand reached out tapping the small duck on the shoulder. Letting out a mix between a scream and a wail Donald jumped right into Goofy's arms. Goofy turned quickly, his eyes closed at the thought of coming face to face with a monster.

"I'm glad I found you" a small voice spoke as Goofy and Donald slowly opened one eye each, looking out at the brunette who was standing before them, a soft smile on her face, "Did I scare you?"

**(Ah, sorry about the delay, once again, I'll try and have the next one out as soon as I can. Anyway, hope you enjoy it; hope you had a nice Thanksgiving!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ah…Sorry about the long wait…You see, I got lost on the road of life (Thank you Kakashi-Sensei)

**Ah…Sorry about the long wait…You see, I got lost on the road of life (Thank you Kakashi-Sensei). Anyway, I'm finally getting back on track, actually what happened was my computer crashed, and with this wonderful luck of mine, all my stories along with it. So when I finally got my computer back, I had to re-write this entire chapter…but I'll try and make the updates faster…Anyway, I'll stop chattering and get on with it.**

**Chapter 3: Battles in the Streets, Battles of the Mind**

"Aerith's back" Yuffie's voice cut through Leon's explanation of the Heartless, which in turn caused those present in the room to turn towards her. She glanced at the door leading to the red room and all could hear the voice of the young woman, but also other voices, ones that weren't as familiar to them.

"Someone's with her…" Leon muttered softly, standing up with a hand unconsciously reaching towards the Gunblade at his side. As Leon went to open the door, he heard a name he hadn't expected coming from the room. He stopped his movement and listened a bit more, the others not as close to the door, so whatever conversation they were having was only heard by Leon.

"It's fine" Leon said finally, turning and removing his hand from his side, "They're on our side" Yuffie let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in and nodded. She wasn't really looking forward to a fight right now. Sora looked at the two of them in confusion before turning towards Usagi.

"Aerith?" He asked. Usagi nodded slowly, looking to the boy with a light smile on her face.

"She's a friend of Leon and Yuffie's" Sora nodded, understanding but wanting to get back to the conversation at hand.

" Leon …you said that the worlds could be restored, didn't you?" Leon turned back to the young man nodding slightly, "Well…How do we…go about that exactly?" Leon sighed and smacked his forehead lightly before speaking.

"We're not sure…all we know is the key can lead the way. The prophesy states-"

"Whoa wait, what prophesy, you didn't say anything about a prophesy?!" Yuffie cut in walking towards, and poking Leon in the chest accusingly. Leon grunted slightly and gripped her hand, pulling her to the side quickly as the small ninja let out a small squeak.

"Cause you would go yelling about it, and we'd never get any work done!" Leon snapped as he turned back to Sora, who had taken this time to examine his situation. Looking from Leon , to Yuffie, and once again let his eyes fall on Usagi. Of all those in the room, she was the one that interested him the most. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about her seemed off…like she knew more than she was letting on. He couldn't shake the feeling that she was wiser than his grandpa had seemed on Destiny Islands . As he looked away from the blond his eyes caught the feuding Leon and Yuffie and he couldn't help but smile. The two reminded him of Tidus and Selphie…Watching them, Sora felt a lone tear fall down his face as he shook his head at the memories of his friends he had left behind. Quickly brushing it away Sora stood, turning towards the door which led out to the balcony. Leon and Yuffie's fight ended instantly, watching the young man open the door and step outside. Usagi watched him intently…

_Was he…crying?_ She thought softly as the door closed behind him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora sighed softly, wiping another tear that had broken through his defenses. From his position on the balcony he looked like a statue. His arms brought up around his head as he leaned forward, his head falling to the railing. He wasn't supposed to be like this…he was _Sora_. Happy, joking, lazy Sora…He was supposed to know exactly what to say to stop someone else from crying…but then again, not even Sora was immune to the effects of being alone…

"They're gone…all of them…Mom…Dad…Riku and Kairi" He muttered softly, images of both Kairi and Riku filling his vision as he looked up at the star-filled night above. A sudden pain filled his right fist, which had fallen from its place on the back of his head to the railing. Wincing only for a half a second, Sora straightened and looked up at the stars fully as he pushed his whole weight against the railing.

"Hang on, ok?!" he shouted out, his voice echoing in the small space of the alleyway below him, "I'll find you guys, and we'll go home together! So just wait for me!" Sora's voice died out soon after his outburst. Sighing softly he felt himself relax, whatever pain he was feeling had retreated slightly.

"…I've lost people too" a voice spoke softly as Sora turned, startled that someone was out here with him. There stood Usagi, her eyes filled with unshed tears as she walked towards him, her head hung low as her long hair covered her face from normal view.

"Usagi?" he watched as she stood in front of him, her shoulders shaking lightly from holding whatever it was she was feeling inside.

"…What do you mean?" Sora asked softly, watching the girl who seemed to radiate with innocence crying was disturbing, to say the least. Taking a small step forward, than another, Sora soon found himself standing in front of her; hand trembling he reached out slowly as his hand merely brushed her shoulder before Usagi cringed away from him, Looking to him with frightened eyes. Sora was startled at first before Usagi looked away, turning slightly.

"I'm sorry…I just thought…I mean…" Usagi found herself struggling with words. She didn't know what was wrong with her…but his eyes. At that moment it wasn't Sora she was staring at, it was Mamoru. The sight of him, even in her mind, was enough to cause her great fear… far more than she was expecting to feel.

"It's fine" Sora said with a smirk as he watched her for a moment more before turning again, walking towards the railing, "I'm sorry…for your loss, by the way". Usagi looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes and she wiped them away quickly. Her mind agog with what he had just said. He was sorry for her? Didn't he have people he missed? What about his friends…why would he care about her…?

"I miss them…my friends…and my…" she stopped herself, unable to say the word as she shook her head, "And I'm sorry for your loss too…but…" She watched him for a moment before speaking once more, "What about your friends…don't you…?"

"Of course I do" He turned to her as she walked to the spot next to him. He didn't even need her to finish, he knew what she was about to say. Usagi stood next to him, glancing up at the slightly taller boy, "But I know I'll find them, they have to be out there somewhere right?" Usagi looked into his smiling face, unsure about what she felt.

"How can you be so sure? Those things…those creatures…you don't think they could have-?"

"The thought never crossed my mind!" Sora beamed at the smaller girl and chuckled, "Riku's way too strong to be taken by them, and Kairi's really strong too, she hits hard even if she doesn't look like she does". Usagi's tear brimmed eyes widened slightly. This boy…he had such faith in his friends…Such faith that she once had as well.

"…Rei would have used her magic…" she spoke softly, causing Sora to cock his head to the side in slight confusion, "and Ami would have found a way out no mater what the problem was" a smile adored her face as she thought of the blue haired genius and the raven haired priestess.

"See, it never pays to worry too much, the more you worry, the more you feel bad for yourself. I know my friends are out there…" Usagi looked up at the boy's blue eyes as he grinned…she found his smile to be strangely contagious.

"Right" Tears fell from her eyes and she nodded, a smile now fully apparent on her face, "…and my friends should be out there too" She looked out to the alleyway below and took in a deep breath before releasing it, "Hey! I'll find you guys so just hang on! And Makoto you better have cookies when I find you!" When Usagi had finished she looked to Sora and grinned, who found himself grinning back.

"Well, whoever your Makoto friend is, if she does have cookies, can I have one?" This, along with all the pent up fear and sadness seeming to suddenly disappear in that one moment, caused Usagi to nod, giggle, and finally…laugh…the first time she truly meant it since ending up in this whole mess.

"Are you two done yelling or what?" A voice from behind them called out as both turned to see Yuffie standing there, her hands on her hips and her face showing a mix of both annoyance and mischief, "You guys worried us, we look over and the two of you are gone, then we hear shouting. What are we supposed to think?"

"I dunno, we were just trying to make you panic and run out in the streets" Sora grinned as he said this, putting both hands behind his head. Usagi giggled once as Yuffie's face turned into a small glare as she opened the door more, but even she couldn't help but notice that the girl who earlier seemed so serious and sad, was finally really smiling.

"Get in here…" was all she muttered…but that was all they needed.

"Yuffie!" Leon's voice echoed from inside the room, at which all three ran in to see something, none of them expected. Standing roughly at the same size as Sora were two creatures. Dressed in blue with what looked like crudely made steel helmets, gauntlets, and boots, the two creatures moved around the room in what appeared to be random patterns, resembling some odd ritualistic dance.

"Soldier Heartless?!" Yuffie exclaimed, removing a large shuriken from her back, "Where did they come from?!"

"They must have tracked us through the Keyblade!" Leon shouted back, attempting a downward slash at the heartless, which easily evaded the strike and spun; its clawed hand reaching out at his side before Yuffie's shuriken spun itself across its chest. The attack caused the creature to howl out in pain before changing course towards the three youths near the door.

"Sora!" Leon yelled, turning his attention on the other Soldier Heartless. Sora nodded and outstretched his right arm, which in quick flash of light now held the gleaming key-like weapon. The weapon seemed to take on a dark orange glow, one that to Usagi reminded her of Minako's Sailor Venus transformation.

Letting out a short battle cry Sora's right hand twisted, causing the blade to move forward in an almost effortless sideways slash. The attack was enough to finish the heartless, already weakened due to Yuffie's shuriken. As the Heartless vanished a small, pink heart floated up and disappeared, off to (at least Usagi hoped) it's original owner. With an almost deafening sound the other Heartless was destroyed, and those occupying the room found themselves alone once more.

"What…was that?" Sora asked after another moment of silence. Leon relaxed for but a moment before the sound of windows breaking caught his attention once more. Looking towards the balcony, Leon and the others saw what appeared to be another Soldier Heatless, standing there before disappearing off into the alley. Leon ran towards the window before growling, turning to the group.

"Sora, come with me, Yuffie, you and the girl go get Aerith and get the hell out of here!"

"But Leon-!" Yuffie's protest began but was silenced as Leon jumped from the window down to the alley below. Yuffie growled and muttered something about "pigheaded emos". Turning to Sora she nodded, "Keep an eye on him, he'll probably end up killing himself if we're not careful". Sora nodded with a slight smirk as he took off towards the window before an arm reached out and pulled him back slightly. Sora's eyes filled with confusion as he turned, looking into the worried eyes of Usagi.

"Be careful…" she managed to say, a smile appeared as she looked at the boy, "We still need to get cookies, remember?" Sora grinned and nodded before taking off out the window and into the alley below. Yuffie looked to Usagi for a second before sighing.

"The boys always get to have the fun" she muttered before pulling on the young blonde's arm, "Well, c'mon then, we don't have all day!"

"Yuffie!" Aerith's voice carried as she and Usagi entered the red room. Aerith looked as if she had been sitting just seconds before, "What's happening?"

"Heartless, a lot of them from the looks of it!"

"Heartless?!" a voice broke out that only Aerith seemed to recognize, "Golly, you hear that Donald? Eh…Donald?"

"I'm right here you Palooka!" a voice called out as Usagi jumped, her eyes moving to behind the door as it slowly swung closed, showing an almost comical scene of Donald Duck pressed against the wall like a pancake. Falling to the ground in a heap, Donald grumbled as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Donald this is no time for a nap, the heartless are here!"

"Who's napping?!"

"Um…Boys" Yuffie's voice cut into the argument before it escalated any farther, "I'm sure that whatever it is you guys are going to fight about is _so_ interesting, I have to say that we…Don't have time for it right now!" shouting the last part the two straightened and saluted as if out of habit…or perhaps fear.

"Yes Sir!" both shouted simultaneously. Yuffie sighed, rubbing her forehead before turning to Aerith.

"We need to get out of here…You take Usagi and these two bozos with you"

"Who you calling bozos you little-!" Donald's voice was cut off before he could finish that sentence by Goofy covering his mouth, smiling sheepishly to the two women.

"Sorry…You see we were sent here by King Mickey to find the Key, and Aerith was just about to tell us who has it!" Goofy finished as he removed his hand from Donald's mouth, who grumbled darkly to himself. Usagi had to say she found the whole exchange to be rather amusing. Letting out a small giggle, both dog and duck turned to her, not really noticing her until that moment.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked well naturedly. Usagi in turn smiled and bowed to the two.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi; it's nice to meet you." Donald and Goofy returned the gesture.

"Donald Duck"

"And I'm Goofy!"

"You sure are…" Yuffie muttered softly before turning her head towards Aerith, "C'mon, we really need to get going…" turning back to Usagi she pointed to both Donald and Goofy, "I'm gonna ask you two to keep track of Usagi ok? I assume that staff and shield aren't just for decoration right?" both nodded before Yuffie continued, "Usagi, go with them. We need to help Leon if we can, ok?" Usagi nodded with slight hesitance as she looked to the two. Goofy held his shield at the ready, his face growing more serious as he realized the seriousness of the situation. Donald, while his face still looked grumpy, pulled out his staff and seemed to be charging power into it. They did seem reliable…but Usagi wasn't sure what to do now.

"But what about…"

"Sora and Leon will be fine Usagi, you just need to worry about yourself" Usagi nodded after a moment at Aerith's words. Both Yuffie and Aerith turned to leave. Donald turned to Usagi and gave her a quick once over.

"…So…you're gonna run in your night gown?" Confusion lined Usagi face as she looked to Donald before looking down at herself. Squeaking lightly Usagi blushed from embarrassment, looking away from both boys.

"I forgot I was wearing this…"

"C'mon" Goofy said with a quick smile, "There has to be something here you can wear!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Leon, Leon wait!" Sora's voice caused the older teen to turn and face him. Both eyes met as Leon stared at the boy for a moment. As Sora finally caught up to the older teen he had to hunch over slightly, in order to catch his breath.

"Sora…What are you doing here?" Leon asked in a tone that held a slight undertone of annoyance. Sora's head perked up and glared at the man before him.

"You told me to follow you, remember? Next time you should wait for me, huh?" He grumbled out. Leon let out a grunt before turning, his gunblade in hand as he turned the corner in the Alley.

"If we go this way we'll make it to the Second District, we can then take two different paths to the different areas in town, I'll head to the First District while you head to the-" Sora looked up from his breathing as he found Leon no longer in front of him…With his voice cut off Sora ran forward to look around the corner. There stood Leon, mouth open as if in the middle of a word that wouldn't leave his mouth and Sora now understood why.

From wall to wall, seeming to stand on top of each other in what could only be described as a wave of darkness stood maybe a few short of a hundred Shadow Heartless. Sora tightened his grip on the Keyblade as Leon in turn tightened his grip on his own weapon.

"…Run through the doors to the far side" Leon said softly, causing the younger brunette to look up at him.

"But what about-?"

"I'm not the one they're after…I'll keep them busy while you head towards the Third District."

"I'm not gonna leave you here by yourself!" Sora's words, while not intentional, seemed to set off a metaphorical gun shot. The Heartless, in one vast movement, lunged towards the duo as both cursed, realizing now they had no choice but to fight. With two defiant cries both swordsmen swung their blades in perfect harmony, both striking the oncoming Heartless at the same time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I don't know where Sora went…" Usagi's voice seemed strained, almost to the point of annoyed. The trio now stood outside the hotel, contemplating what their next move was supposed to be. Having lost sight of everyone, neither of them had any idea where they should be moving to.

"Where would he go then?" Donald asked, staring at the blonde haired girl. Usagi shrugged her shoulders before rubbing her left shoulder lightly. It was odd, wearing what she was now. Taking what she assumed was Yuffie's; Usagi had put on a green tank top along with a white shirt underneath. Along her left arm was a long white bracer, and on her hands were black fingerless gloves. Putting on a pair of white pants that fell to just below here knees that were too big for her, even with the zippers on the side zipped all the way down; she had tied a black belt around her waist in order to keep them up. The belt itself seemed to be too big for her though, as it hung loosely around her petite waist.

"I would think he'd go where the Heartless are…" Goofy spoke up, scratching the back of his head. Usagi nodded as he spoke before she felt what seemed new, and yet familiar at the same time. Turning to see what she thought would be something of importance, turned out to be nothing but the cold night air. Donald and Goofy shared a look of confusion at the girl before Donald spoke once more.

"We need to keep moving, who knows where the Heartless are now" Goofy nodded as he looked to Usagi, giving her a bright smile.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan, we'll take care of everything" He nodded and turned to follow Donald. Usagi looked back once more, hoping to see whatever it was she had felt, but she continued on in what seemed to be a long walk through the Second District. As the trio began Usagi's paranoia seemed to only grow, continuing to look behind her, as if something was happening.

"Guys…do you feel that?" Usagi's words hardly left her mouth as a pulse in dark energy cause the three to turn around to see four Soldier Heartless appear out of nowhere behind them.

"Where'd they come from?!" Donald yelled as he pulled his staff out from behind him. Goofy shook his head, indicating he didn't know. Usagi stood behind the two, unsure of what to do. Before she could even utter a word both Donald and Goofy ran forward…and if Usagi was expecting anything, it wasn't this.

Just talking with these two, Usagi didn't have many hopes that the two were fighters in their own right…but watching them fight was something different.

Donald didn't waist any time as a fire spell was cast. The ball of fire emitting from his staff and soaring through the air until it came in contact with one of the Soldiers. A soon as the fireball hit Donald was on it, swinging his staff much like a club, waking the creature until it fell to the ground, disappearing in a cloud of darkness. Usagi's eyes traveled to Goofy, who surprising was using his shield as a very effective weapon.

Goofy swung his right arm around to his right as a Soldier Heartless had jumped to attack his side, but was quickly pushed away, and in its weakened state had disappeared as well. Donald, finding that the Heartless had already diminished to two, decided that it would be best to team up with Goofy as they stood back to back, each watching the two Soldiers near them.

"That one?" Donald asked, as he felt Goofy chuckle in a child-like way.

"Yup" Donald nodded and turned around, casting a fire spell at Goofy, who in turn was able to absorb the energy into his shield. Donald jumped to the side as Goof y ran forward, his shield held out in front of him…the Heartless didn't even had a chance.

"Thunder!" Donald yelled finally, ending the other Heartless's existence. Donald and Goofy both let out a long breath before they turned, smiling at Usagi, who was clapping.

"That was great! You guys sure did-" but before she could finish that sentence two more clouds of darkness appeared as two Soldiers tackled both Donald and Goofy to the ground. Usagi let out a short shriek as she took a step back. Both Donald and Goofy were held down to the ground, both struggling but finding they couldn't break free of the Soldier's grasp. In a moment of pain from the Heartless grabbing hold, Goofy let out a small wail, to which Usagi turned her head in fear.

"What-What can I do?!" she shouted, looking around…there had to be something. An idea hit her as she stood, closing her eyes.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make-up!" shouting out the spell…but still, nothing happened. Usagi opened her eyes, staring at the Soldiers but found no change…she was not Sailor Moon, and the Soldiers were still attacking her new friend.

"No…No, I need to do something!" She shouted, her eyes closing once more as a light began to fill her heart, emitting lightly from her body.

"Odango-atama…" Usagi's eyes widened as the voice filled her mind, "You really are hopeless without us aren't you?" The teasing voice was easy to pick out…one she knew all to well.

"…Rei-chan…you…you're-"

"Don't worry Usa-chan, I'm fine…all of us are, you just need to worry about yourself" Usagi listened to the voice of her friend, nodding softly, "Listen, your powers have been scattered, across many different worlds…but in order to protect yourself I've giving you some of mine ok? So you better be grateful" More tears began to fall as Usagi smiled, nodding vigorously.

The gauntlet on her left arm began to glow with both light and fiery energy. Opening her eyes Usagi stared at the gauntlet in wonder, her eyes widening as Rei's voice appeared again.

"Listen, you know my powers, right? I'm giving you my weapon. Hold out you left arm like you were holding a bow, I'll to the rest" Usagi nodded and, as if her body were not her own, her left arm moved till it was outstretched. Soon after he right arm came up as well, reaching for something that didn't seem to exist, but soon afterward, after her right arm pulled back, a large bow made of light energy appeared in her hands. The bow the brilliant, crafted a pure energy all emitting the same light Usagi was emitting now. Usagi smiled as warmth spread along her hands and arms, as another presence held her arms steady.

"Thank you…Rei-chan" The words left her mouth as the arrow was released. Pure light energy soared through the air until it came into contact with the Heartless. One Soldier was knocked off of Donald, who immediately cast a spell causing the other Heartless to be destroyed, feeing Goofy as well. A moment of silence ensued as both Duck and Dog looked to Usagi as the bow in her hands slowly disappeared, leaving Usagi standing there with a tear stained face and a bright smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shadows, Soldiers, bodies of heartless flew in many directions as both Sora and Leon continued their battle. Standing back to back both Leon and Sora were breathing heavily, and the Heartless didn't seem to want to disappear.

"They just keep coming…" Sora muttered softly. Leon nodded in agreement but said nothing as he swung his blade at a Shadow whom had decided to attack. He felt Sora attack as well but neither left the protection of the other's back. Leon soon learned to play of off Sora's rouge fighting style, and Sora had quickly realized that Leon was strong and if he wanted to live he would stay near him.

"We have to get out of here, the more time we waist, the more Heartless will be created" Sora nodded, "On the count of three, run towards the wall, and make a beeline towards the door" Sora nodded again, watching the Heartless, Soldiers and Shadows alike, bouncing around in what seemed like anticipation.

"One" Leon spoke. The Shadows stopped jumping, yellow eyes transfixed on the two swordsmen.

"Two…" Sora said softly, watching as the Soldiers readied their claws.

"Three!" the two separated and ran in different direction, Gunblade and Keyblade swinging.

Leon gripped his blade and fired off another shot as the blade connected with another shadow. Swinging his sword back and forth, knocking the Heartless away and, to Leon's inner delight, making a path towards the door. Gripping the door Leon turned a smirk on his face that quickly disappeared to something akin to panic as he turned around.

"Leon! Help!" Sora shouted as another Shadow had landed atop him, causing the boy to be unable to speak anymore.

"Sora!" Leon shouted out as the Heartless swarmed him…and in the back of his mind Leon was taken away…into a past that Leon had not wanted to see…

A_n obviously younger Leon, a pair of black pants and a white shirt was all her wore, ran through the long halls quickly, in his right hand he held the familiar weapon known as a Gunblade and in his other was the hand of a girl. The Girl was breathing hard, trying to keep up as she looked back, her black hair swinging with every step she took. Wearing a long blue vest with wing designs on the back, _

_"Squall…Squall you shouldn't have come back…" Squall stopped and turned, looking at the girl with softer, more comforting eyes._

_"I had to come back…I won't let her hurt you anymore!" _

_"Squall…What if she finds us, the Heartless are already after us…" _

_"I don't care Rinoa!" Squall took his free hand and touched her face lightly, "I came back for you…I need you Rinoa…"_

_"Squall…" Rinoa's face dipped into his touch as a small smile formed on her face, "You're taking a big risk coming here…"_

_"It's worth it…I'm with you, aren't I?" Squall smiled as he pressed his forehead to hers, only pulling away when a maniacal laugh filled the air._

_"Simply touching" a voice broke out. Rinoa gasped and turned around as Squall pulled her behind him, his Gunblade held out in order to protect her. In a swirl of dark energy a tall woman appeared. Face green, with black robes floating around her and a headpiece which reminded the boy of horns; the woman stood there, a sick grin on her face, "The knight returning for his sorceress…"_

_"Maleficent…" Squall growled softly, tightening his grip on the Gunblade. _

_"I'm afraid I can't release her yet boy…she's far too valuable to me…"_

_"I'll die before you harm her!"_

_"Hm…" a dark smile played on her lips, "That can be arranged" A snap of her fingers and heartless appeared, Shadows, Soldiers, and some that Squall had never seen before. In an instant Squall was blown back as Rinoa let out a scream before Squall looked up from his place on the ground. Rinoa's hand reached out to him as Maleficent grinned darkly behind her. Squall let out one final yell before the doors slammed shut behind him…The last time he had seen her…the last time…_

_"RINOA!"_

"Sora, hang on!" Leon, finally pulled from the memories rushed forward, Gunblade swinging madly as he lashed out at the Heartless, franticly trying to get to the boy Leon's face turned from shock to fear as he finally reached the boy. Lying face first on the ground, Sora wasn't moving. His Keyblade was on the ground as well as it must have fallen from his hands in the fight. Leon knelt down, a tentative hand touching Sora's shoulder before he turned.

They would pay…they took away his only love…and now they took away their only hope…Leon stood, his Gunblade at the ready as he rushed forward, his blade behind him as energy began to build inside of him.

"Renzokuken!" The shout was quick as blood red light filled his blade, swing after swing, blast after blast; Leon let loose a fury of attacks at the Heartless, who took each attack as it came, some being destroyed, yet still come merely being blown back. Landing on the ground once more Leon felt himself loosing energy at a faster rate than before…such was the price to pay for a limit. He looked on as he felt the burning pan from the Soldier's claws. He would not cry out…he would die with honor as he attempted to fight back, only to have his Gunblade knocked back

"I'm sorry Sora…Rinoa…" He said softly, his eyes about to close…

The sound of gale force winds, however, broke Leon from his momentary musings to find an upright Sora standing amongst the Heartless. All movement seemed to cease as Heartless and human alike looked on as the boy's whole energy began to change. Originally Sora had a vibe of peace, and kindness…but this…this was not the Sora Leon had met but an hour ago... Sora's face twisted into an odd grin, the Keyblade tight in his hand as he began to walk; each step expelling an invisible blast of energy, sending the heartless around him flying.

"I will not let you hurt my friend!" Sora's voice came out, but Leon stared at the young Keyblade Master with awe. Another voice was speaking behind his own, a dark voice which Leon couldn't place…yet sounded familiar to him all the same.

"Sora…" Leon muttered softly, his normal emotionless mask broken as he stared forward. Sora held his Keyblade in one hand as black energy surrounded him. His normal bright blue eyes turned a deep, dark gray, almost black color.

"Gate of Demons, hear my plea!" Sora raised the Keyblade high, and as the Keyblade was extended above Sora's head the blade began to change. Its usual yellow guard had become black as night, and the blade itself a deep red. Sora grinned maniacally as he swung the blade down in front of him, "Open!"

A powerful gust of wind formed as Sora swung the Keyblade downwards. A great tear in the air had been created as a dark, haunting energy pulsed from the darkness beyond. Leon looked on with a mix of both amazement and fear as the slash grew bigger and opened wide. The Heartless were pulled up from the ground one by one, and were flung into the hole; each letting out something that sounded like a mix between a scream and nails on a chalkboard. Leon had to blink many times as he watched, unsure if what he was seeing was Sora's power…or the Keyblade itself. A deep chuckle emitted from Sora as the Heartless disappeared, along with the large hole in the air. As the energy died down Leon looked eyes with Sora, who smiled in contentment before his eyes drooped, and his body went limp. Falling to the ground as the Keyblade, now returned to it original color, returned to its place in Sora's heart.

"Sora!" Leon shouted, forgetting his own pain for the moment as he rushed forward, turning the boy over on his back to get a look at him. Feeling and seeing the steady breathing Leon let out a sigh of relief as he looked at the boy.

Sora's eyes slowly began to open once more as he looked up at the relieved face of Leon.

"Leon?" Sora asked, sitting up slowly, "What happened? Why are you…?" He stopped, looking around before jumping up in excitement.

"Wait! The Heartless, we-"

"Calm down Sora, you took care of them all…" Leon muttered as he stood as well, a potion in his and to help himself and the young man before him. Sora looked up at Leon with confused eyes, cocking his head to the side.

"What do you mean I took care of them? I got knocked out didn't I?" Sora looked around, not seeing any sign of the Heartless, "What happened anyway? Did you use some big move to get rid of them or something?" Leon looked at him in amazement. Sora had absolutely no recollection of what he had done…of that odd power that had filled the young man. Leon shook his head slowly as he took a sip of the potion, handing the rest to the young man.

"It…doesn't matter now" he said softly, turned towards the door as he went and fetched his Gunblade, which was laying all but forgotten near the door, "We have more important things to worry about" taking one last look at the boy Leon opened the door, walking through it as he heard the soft footsteps of Sora following behind.

_I suppose it doesn't matter…_ both of them thought as Sora closed the door behind him.

_Although_ Leon thought, glancing back at the boy, _the Darkness isn't something to be meddled in…_

_After all_ Sora thought, looking on determined, _As Riku said…I'm not afraid of the Darkness…_

**(Twist and turns abound. This will actually make sense later, I mean about Dark Sora and everything. You'll get the whole story as it progresses. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll get the next one out as soon as I can!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, onward and upward, here we go I suppose, No AN, just…a complaint, mostly because I only got ONE REVIEW?! C'mon…I mean if the story isn't good just say so, at least I'll know what I'm doing wrong…Anyway, here's the next chapter, I'm not going to let many people down I hope!**

**Chapter 4: Enter the General: "You Don't Understand Pain"**

The sounds of fighting could be heard on all sides as the trio ran over grounds and towards the rooftops. Who's idea it was to climb the drainpipe up to the roofs was lost on Usagi but here they were, climbing up the side of a drainpipe as Heartless below clawed and jumped attempting to reach them.

"C'mon!" Donald shouted as he stood at the top of the building, pulling a flailing Goofy up as well. Usagi groaned lightly as she attempted to pull herself up. She was never very athletic…and now that she was in the body of her fourteen year old self she was even less than she was before.

"Was I always this out of shape?" Usagi mumbled as she pulled herself a little bit farther up the pipe, looking up once to see Donald and Goofy both holding hands out to her, a grin on Goofy's face.

"C'mon Usagi! You can do it!" he cheered as Usagi neared them slowly, inch by painfully slow inch.

"They're coming!" Donald shouted as he looked beyond Usagi to see the Heartless forming an impromptu ladder as they stood on each others shoulders. Usagi's eyes widened at the sound of Donald's voice as she turned her head, causing a pop to be heard from above her…the pipe was beginning to give way. "Usagi!" Donald and Goofy shouted as the pipe slowly began to break away from the wall, Usagi letting out a loud scream as she clung to the pipe for dear life.

"Hurry, they're going to get you if you don't!" Donald shouted out as Goofy shouted out a "Don't panic!" afterwards. Usagi looked up as she slowly began her inching up the pipe once more.

"What do you mean "don't panic"!?" Usagi began to force herself to move faster as tears began to fall down her face…much like she had when she had fought her first monster back at home. Finally able to pull herself close enough to both of their hands, another pop was heard as the pipe began to fall away from the wall. Usagi let out a loud scream as Goofy reached out with his long arms and grabbed onto Usagi's wrist. In surprise Usagi let go of the pipe as it fell back, knocking the impromptu ladder of Heartless over for the time being, and also giving Donald and Goofy enough time to pull the small girl up to the roof. As the two were waiting for Usagi to regain her breath Usagi felt tears rushing from her eyes.

"This is so wrong!" Usagi wined lightly as she curled up in loose ball as she let the tears fall, "I shouldn't be here…" was all she said before her head popped up, looking surprised at what she had said she shook her head to clear those thought from her head.

"…You ok, Usagi?" Goofy's words echoed through her mind as Usagi looked up at him. He looked confused, with genuine concern on his face. Usagi nodded as she stood, wiping her face with the back of her glove before nodding, a smile on her face. Donald and Goofy nodded back as they began walking across the rooftops, Usagi following, a contemplative look on her face.

_Am I ok…? …I could just imagine the lecture I'd get from Luna on that one…_ she couldn't help but smile to herself, thinking of her lost feline friend as she walked along behind the two. As she did however, she didn't notice a black figure, running along on all fours behind her, making sure to stay out of sight as it followed the trio through the darkness of the night in Traverse Town.

"What's this?" Donald asked softly as he opened a small door that looked to be in the side of a chimney. Goofy and Usagi shrugged before Donald opened the door, leading out to what looked like a balcony.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What is this place?" Sora asked as he and Leon moved side by side, walking down a long pair of stairs which led to a large city square type area. In the far corner, was a large fountain with the statue of what appeared to be two dogs eating…something…Sora couldn't tell at the time. Leon looked down at the young keyblader before sighing.

"This is the Third District. No one lives here; it used to be a place for festivals and for the marketplace, before the Heartless appeared." Sora nodded as the walked towards the middle of the area.

"Then why did we come here?"

"I have a theory…" he started to say softly before he turned around in surprise, hearing voices above him.

"Where are we now?" Goofy's voice spoke out a he emerged from a doorway to stand atop a balcony, with Donald and Usagi walking out behind them. Usagi's eyes sparkled lightly at all the lights as she smiled, her voice letting out a small sound of awe. Goofy smiled at the young girl before he looked out towards the square.

"Usagi?" a voice questioned as her eyes widened, looking down below the balcony to lock eyes with a confused Sora and Leon. Usagi smiled as she waved to the two, causing Donald and Goofy to see the two brunettes below them as well. It was at this moment a rumbling began to be heard as the two brunettes looked around them as parts of the ground began to rise up and stopping at a height that would be impossible to jump for anyone of normal strength.

"What's happening?!" Sora shouted as the keyblade appeared in his hands once more, both Leon and Sora attempting to look around in all directions as Heartless began to appear. As the Heartless began to multiply Usagi let out a scream to the two below.

"Sora! Leon!" But as the words left her mouth two more Heartless appeared behind the trio as well.

"More Heartless!" Goofy shouted.

"Let's get 'em Goofy!" Donald shouted, preparing to cast a spell in their direction. Donald and Goofy ran forward, a loud fire spell firing from Donald's staff…which caused a much bigger explosion then the trio had originally planned. In the excitement of the fight and the oncoming Heartless, Donald had put too much power in his spell, which not only caused the two Heartless to be destroyed, but also sent the three of them to go flying.

Usagi let out a scream as she fell from the balcony towards the ground closing her eyes as she braced herself for the impact only to find two arms around her small form. Opening her eyes she saw Leon's cold blue eyes staring at her in an irritated fashion.

"Eh…Heh" she giggled sheepishly as she looked at the older man before he set her down…Donald and Goofy were not so lucky.

A loud crash filled Usagi and Leon's ears as they looked to the side to see the mixed and mangled form of Donald and Goofy landing atop a groaning Sora. Sora looked as if he was seeing stars as he groaned out an incoherent fraise as the two loyal guardsmen opened their eyes, both landing on the single object in Sora's hand.

"The Key!" the two shouted in excitement before an irritated Sora pushed the two bodies off of him. As he stood more and more Soldier Heartless began to appear, surrounding the small group as they all stood and collected their bearings. Leon tightened his grip on his blade as Donald and Goofy stood in a seemingly automatic formation of a triangle behind Sora, their backs facing said boy. Standing off behind both Donald and Goofy was Usagi, changing this triangle formation into something of a diamond. Usagi's left arm began to glow as the energy for her bow began to build itself on instinct. Usagi looked around, fear in her eyes as she noticed that the Heartless had them trapped. She turned her head to see Leon preparing for an attack, and also noticed Donald and Goofy didn't seem too afraid of what was happening…but like her, Sora was visibly nervous.

"Sora…" Usagi said softly, causing the brunette to look at her, his blue eyes searching her own. Usagi looked as if she was about to cry, a reflex she had when she was younger that seemed to be reappearing due to her current state. Sora looked at her with a small bit of doubt filling him, as he noticed even she was scared of what they were about to face…but he smiled, just like usual as he looked at the petite girl behind him.

"Watch my back" he said as he nodded. Usagi was startled lightly before she smiled back, her bow forming in her hand as she nodded. She turned away, a more determined look in her eyes as Sora turned back to his side as well.

"Bring it on!" they both shouted as the formation broke, each one running towards a different area of the square.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Darkness filled the room as a figure stood over what appeared to be a caldron showing the aforementioned battle. Sora had just finished off a Soldier as the view switched to that of Donald knocking a Heartless off of Goofy as a silver arrow flew past, knocking one of the Heartless back. Footsteps filled the dark area as cold eyes looked up from the scene to look before her. The dark witch herself fingered her staff lightly as she questioned the young man behind her.

"They seem to be fairing fine…" she said softly, as the man behind her grunted a response before speaking. The man behind her was dressed in dark plate armor and a long black cape with a red underlining. His black hair was neat and slicked into place as he stood with a hand lazily on the broadsword that was on his hip. The blade was a magnificent blue, with the symbol of the Heartless on the hilt and on the blade itself with runes running down the blade.

"I underestimated their spirit, once I send _it_ down there we won't have a thing to worry about…"

"Even still…" Her voice was biting as she turned, looking directly into his dark eyes, "You seem to enjoy playing with everyone, but when one of our bigger threats is out there you command the Heartless to leave her be…why?"

"She can be of use to us…if she can be brought to our side" he said simply, his voice betraying no emotion as his eyes flickered to the caldron behind the witch. She laughed at his statement before walking calmly towards him.

"Or could it be your former companionship with that girl is causing you to forget your own duties…?"

"I have no ties with her left…I merely thought that if brought to our side she would be valuable to us…" His voice stumbled lightly, as if she had stepped on a sore spot but the witch continued on.

"I will have no more of this foolishness…you will go down there and see to it that all of them are destroyed…the more Hearts that are collected, the closer to our goals we shall come" She turned from him before she returned to watching the battle unfold. The man behind her didn't say a word as he stared at the woman before he turned.

"And Mamoru…" she spoke as he stopped, listening but not turning, "…If she cannot be turned…you will kill her yourself".

"…Yes" he started as his hands tightened into fists, his eyes closing to hide whatever emotion he was feeling, "Mistress…" and with that, in a cloud of darkness he disappeared from the room, leaving only Maleficent, the Dark Witch to watch the battle continue.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Too easy!" Sora shouted as Leon was able to take down the final Heartless. The group let out breaths of relief as they looked to each other. Moving slowly towards one another, Leon was the first to reach the others as he reached into his pack.

"Anyone hurt…?" He asked. Goofy raised his hand before Donald smacked him lightly in the side before blushing as he squawked in his own pain before raising his own, uninjured arm. Leon handed both Donald and Goofy the bottles before handing one to Sora and Usagi. Usagi looked down at the bottle before placing it in her pocket. For some reason, and she wasn't the only one to notice as Leon looked at the young girl questioningly, Usagi had come out of the battle unscathed. Sora took a sip of the bottled before he looked at Usagi, eyeing her with worry as she looked down, unsure what it was that had bothered her.

"You better drink it, I mean, who knows what'll-" Sora wasn't even able to finish the sentence as a loud sound of metal falling to the floor alerted the team to look in that direction. About a yard away from the group was a large creation that looked to be a pile of spare parts thrown about randomly. Yet still, after a moment the pieces lying on the ground slowly began to shake and form what could only be described as a large mechanical monstrosity created of many floating parts. Leon took a step back as Usagi, Donald, Goofy, and Sora stared at it in both shock and a slight dripping of fear. When the creature had formed it was Leon who spoke first, giving a name to the large creature before them.

"Guard Armor…" All eyes turned to Leon as he spoke, "It was created by the Heartless, and in turn…became a Heartless itself…It leads the Heartless here in Traverse Town…" Sora looked from Leon to the large creature as it began to study the five of them.

"So…if we take this thing out…we'll get rid of the Heartless here, right?" Goofy asked hopefully. As the question left his mouth however all five felt a chill run up their spines. Footsteps behind them cause them all to turn, and a loud gasp to emit from the only female of the group.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi gasped out as she took a step back, and then another before falling to the ground, staring up at him in fear. Mamoru look at them before his eyes fell on Usagi. His eyes looked at hers, sad eyes before then changed, turning cold as he looked to the others standing there.

"You can't win" he said simply, his hand touching his blade once more, "That creature is far more powerful than you are".

"Oh yeah?!" Sora asked as he stepped forward, in front of Usagi on instinct as he saw the pure fear in her eyes from this man, "Who are you to say what we can and can't do!?"

"Yeah!" Donald shouted, standing beside Sora and Goofy moved to stand on his other side. Mamoru looked at the three of them before his eyes fell to Leon, who was trying to calm the blond haired girl down. As Usagi stood, her eyes still showing a haunted look in them, she glanced back quickly at Leon before looking once more at Mamoru. Mamoru looked back to Sora and sneered at the boy.

"I am the one who controls that beast…so it would be best to listen to me…" Sora didn't flinch as he formed the Keyblade in his hands once more, preparing to fight. Mamoru smirked before removing his own blue blade, but a voice stopped them before he could engage the young boy.

"Keep the Guard Armor busy" Leon said as he walked forward, his gunblade in hand.

"But Leon-"

"Do as I say Sora…you can't handle him…trust me…" Leon got into a fighting stance as he locked eyes with Mamoru. Sora looked slightly hurt at the statement before Usagi grabbed onto his arm, causing the blue eyed keyblader to look at her.

"Please…do what he says…" she pleaded as tears fell from her eyes. Sora looked at her in shock, and once more back at Leon and Mamoru before nodding, looking at Usagi.

"Right, watch yourself then…c'mon guys!" he shouted as he ran off towards the Guard Armor, Donald and Goofy following. Usagi looked as if to follow but stopped, looking back to Mamoru as he stood ready to face down Leon.

Leon looked back once, nodding at the smaller girl before she rushed off to follow Sora, tears in her eyes as she caught Mamoru's eyes once more in her own. Leon turned, once again staring at the man before him, both eyeing the other up.

"You know her?" He questioned, staring at the dark general. Mamoru said nothing as he began to circle around, Leon following as well. Leon continued to watch the man before him before he spoke again, "What is she to you, your sister?"

"Enough" Mamoru said as he took a step forward, in witch Leon to a step back to. Leon smirked, seeing he had struck a small nerve.

"So, you've come here to cause her pain then?"

"…You don't understand pain…" his eyes grew dark as he spoke, "Not like mine…" and with those words, Mamoru rushed forward to meet Leon, sword to gunblade.

**Ok…I hope you people like it…and please…PLEASE REVIEW!!! …That is all…**


End file.
